Blastoff
by Naninu
Summary: Kagome is a NASA trainee. Inuyasha is a NASA trainee. One small mistake will change their lives forever. Rated for language. IK, some SM
1. Chapter 1: Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. I do not own the NASA either.  
  
I would like to point out that I know nothing about launching a shuttle. What I have written is merely a wild guess. I do know you have to be strapped in though. ^^  
  
(*thoughts* "spoken" 'radio' **action**)  
  
Blastoff: Chapter 1: Failure  
  
'T minus 10 minutes'  
  
"Okay....umm.....engine status..." The young astronaut switched her blue eyes over to her brown-haired partner.  
  
"Engines are green....." The brown-haired young woman continued to look at the panel. Pushing buttons and flipping switches, she didn't notice the nervousness overcoming her partner.  
  
*I can't remember.....argh......okay.....umm.....engines, fuel, stabilizers, thrusters, brakes, and.....*  
  
'T minus 5 minutes'  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"Oh yeah....fuel....?" *I'm so glad I have this helmet on, I hope I  
get this right*  
  
"Fuel tank full"  
  
"Thrusters....?"  
  
"Thrusters are green"  
  
"Brakes...."  
  
"....? Brakes are green" Sango finally realized her partner's  
nervousness...and was not pleased.  
  
*Kagome, you have to calm down. Both of our tails are on the line  
here*  
  
"OK....." Kagome lifted her hand to the panel and flipped one of the  
switches in between her and Sango. "Houston, we're ready for liftoff."  
  
Sango flinched.*Oh well......we're gonna die. Kagome you just killed  
us* She started to examine all of the panels inside of the cockpit,  
making sure everything pointed out was ready. After a few seconds they  
heard the control tower's response over the radio.  
  
"Acknowledged. Liftoff in 5........"  
  
Kagome placed her hands on the controls and looked around the  
spaceship's cockpit while it started to vibrate and rumble, preparing  
the engines for blastoff.  
  
'..4...'  
  
She stared at her hands. Something was missing, something important.  
  
'...3......'  
  
She started checking her mental list. *Seatbelt, helmet, visor, engine, thrusters....*  
  
'...2...'  
  
*...fuel, brakes, stabilizers, Sango* She looked over to her right and saw that Sango was strapped in securely with her helmet on. The rumbling in the cockpit grew.  
  
'...1...'  
  
Suddenly, Sango turned to look at her and shook her head, one word flashing through her mind...  
  
*Stabilizers*  
  
Kagome jerked upright panicking.  
  
"Shoot....the stabilizers!!!!"  
  
'....and blastoff!'  
  
With that, the shuttle launched, sending the two young astronauts into  
the air. Seconds later the shuttle swerved out of control and crashed  
into the tower, leaving a pillar of fire and smoke where once a huge  
building used to stand.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A scream echoed throughout the compound.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes....Kagome you failed...again" Sango sighed and signaled the technician to turn on the lights. Kagome began to hit her head with her hands while chanting.  
  
"Whywhywhywhywhywhy...?"  
  
Sango just stared at Kagome and rolled her eyes while she took off her helmet and seatbelt.  
  
"Kagome, you know why, it's because you never revise your list before coming onboard...and you always forget the stabilizers. IF this were real, we would be dead. Being cooked by fire and soon to be a pile of ash..."  
  
Kagome just sighed and took of her helmet and seatbelt.  
  
"Umm...Sango-"  
  
"That's Instructor Taiji-ya, Kagome."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, heading for the exit of the simulator.  
  
"Kagome....?"  
  
"Yes, In.struc.tor Tai.j.i-ya" She spoke her instructor's name with fake difficulty and turned to look at her.  
  
"Weren't you going to ask me something?"  
  
Kagome looked at her instructor thoughtfully for a few seconds before her expression changed to an innocent smile.  
  
"Did I pass?" *Please Sango, you have to say yes...*  
  
"Nope"  
  
Kagome's face instantly fell. She frowned and then looked at Sango with pleading eyes.  
  
"But Sa~ango.."  
  
"No...and that's Instructor Taiji-ya.."  
  
Kagome got down on her knees, started to beg and grovel, thankful that they were in a closed room. She put on her best pouty face and looked up at Sango.  
  
"Ple~ase."  
  
Sango frowned, stalling for a few seconds giving her student false hope, then smiled brightly and patted her on the head.  
  
"No"  
  
That said, she turned, left the simulator, and began to walk toward the exit of the giant room the simulator was in, thanking the technician on the way. Seconds later, Kagome left the simulator sulkily; not noticing the "maybe next time" the technician told her. In her dazed state, she didn't notice what she was walking towards until it was too late. She bumped into something soft ....but oddly firm. The force with which she bumped into this object was enough to make her stumble and fall, the only thing breaking her fall being her butt.  
  
"Ouch.."*This has got to the best day of my life*  
  
She looked up to see the cursed object that got in her way, but instead of seeing an object, she saw....*a boy?*. Hypnotized by the sudden appearance of a boy with silver hair and golden eyes, she almost missed what he said to her.  
  
"Hey...you should really watch where you're going, wench"  
  
Almost.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
He simply walked past her and entered the simulation room. She turned around glaring at the retreating back of the silver-haired young man, not noticing the lone figure behind her.  
  
"I said 'Hey'!!!"  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Aahh!!!"  
  
She turned around quickly to come face to face with...pants, black dress pants. Shaking her head she looked up and saw a man. Brown hair, violet eyes, a small ponytail and a smirk that kept growing and growing and...  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He held out his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a while then noticed he was trying to help and took it. Standing, she answered his question.  
  
"Umm...I'm okay, I guess"  
  
She dusted herself off and blinked, finally noticing the badge of instructor pinned onto his black uniform.  
  
"I apologize for my student; he can be very ill-mannered..."  
  
He looked her over, still holding onto her hand.  
  
"... He can also be very blind, being so rude to a beautiful woman such as yourself."  
  
She felt very uncomfortable being physically praised by an instructor. She always thought herself pale, thin and short. Apparently, he thought otherwise. *Maybe there's something seriously wrong with his eyesight. Then again.....maybe he's just weird."  
  
"Well it seems I should be going now. Oh, by the way, I'm Instructor Kazaana, Instructor Miroku Kazaana."  
  
He shook the hand that was still in his and smiled. She shook back and said.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"Well, Kagome, it was a pleasure speaking with you. Once again, I apologize for my student's behavior. Goodbye."  
  
He walked into the simulator room and left Kagome standing in the hallway. *That ... was...interesting.* She shrugged and started walking away towards the exit. *Another slow day.... I'm hungry...* 


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...unless in some odd way I end up being the real Rumiko Takahashi whose memory was erased so that someone else could get the glory, but I highly doubt that. I also do not own the NASA or Chicago for that matter.  
  
I seem to have forgotten to do something in the first chapter. I would GREATLY like to thank my friend Angel for helping me with the idea and plot of this story. This chapter is basically a repeat of what happened in the last chapter but in a different point of view.  
  
(*thoughts* **actions** 'radio' "spoken")  
  
Blastoff Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Another day; more training, and that probably meant, more failing. Why is it that every time he got into the stupid simulation he got all nervous? At first, it was because he wasn't concentrated, but now he was sure he knew it all by heart. *Then why the hell do I hesitate?* A voice called to him, breaking him from his reverie. He turned and faced the person he least wanted to see.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Instructor Kazaana... You always forget the formalities, Mr. Takahashi."  
  
His instructor was a strange one. About his same height, he had brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail and violet eyes. He wasn't that much older than him, but his habits were morally questionable, and could grow to be annoying.  
  
"Screw formalities, Miroku."  
  
"Always one to have a way with words."  
  
They started to walk towards the simulation room when they crossed paths with another instructor. She had long brown hair held up in a ponytail, and brown eyes lined with pink eyeliner. Unlike other female instructors, she chose to wear long black pants instead of a skirt. Miroku, being as he was, decided to share a greeting with the fellow instructor.  
  
"Sango! Just who I wanted to see!"  
  
Miroku smiled and Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Miroku."  
  
"I'd like you to meet my student, Inuyasha Takahashi."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as a greeting. Watching his instructor talking with this girl got very boring very quickly. *Looks like Miroku's too busy to remember about the simulation* With that thought, he started to walk away slowly while they continued their conversation.  
  
"You know, Sango, I would go to the end of the world for you...."  
  
"Yes, Miroku, but, if you ever get to find the end of the world....., could you please stay there...? Oh..., and by the way, your student is fleeing."  
  
Sango turned around and left while Miroku stood facing Inuyasha. He looked like he was sneaking off in the direction of the cafeteria. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I hope you're ready for the simulation today."  
  
Instantly, Inuyasha tensed. Turning around, he started to walk in the direction of the simulator. Passing Miroku, he muttered something incoherent under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?"  
  
They were a few feet away from each other and he had to raise his voice to make sure Inuyasha could understand him. Inuyasha turned and started to walk backwards.  
  
"I said you're a stupid idiot that needs to sort out his priorities!"  
  
Miroku smirked and Inuyasha was amused.  
  
"Mr. Takahashi, you shouldn't speak like that to your instructor!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and started walking normally, but turned his head to answer Miroku's comment.  
  
"Screw that!"  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha.....you should watch...!"  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something soft bump into him. Turning his head, he saw that it wasn't someTHING, but someONE sitting sprawled on the floor. Long legs, short skirt, black hair....*Aargh, snap out of it! She's looking at me.* Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Hey, you should really watch where you're going, wench."  
  
He walked past her into the simulation room, trying to ignore her pissed off shouts. *Smooth Yasha, real smooth.* He sighed and went to look for his helmet.  
  
Miroku shook his head and walked up to the unlucky girl that had bumped into Inuyasha. *Such a fool to pass up an opportunity like this.*  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Aahh!!!"  
  
He flinched a little at the girl's startled cry, but looking at her, he smirked. Long legs, short skirt, black hair, blue eyes.....he smirked even wider. *Poor Inuyasha, once he finds out, he's gonna be wishing he had my charm.* Remembering she had just bumped into his friend and was currently on the floor, he decided to help her out. There was no problem when the instructors were late.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He held out his hand. She took it, using it to stand.  
  
"Um, I'm okay, I guess."  
  
She blinked and looked down at his shirt. He smirked and made sure not to let go of her hand.  
  
"I apologize for my student's behavior, he can be very ill-mannered..."  
  
He looked her over, and mentally patted himself in the back.  
  
"...he can also be very blind, being so rude to a beautiful woman such as yourself."  
  
She looked confused for a moment. Stealing a glance behind her, he noticed the door to the simulation room, remembering is very ill-tempered student. *That's right, I guess I put it off long enough*  
  
"Well, it seems I should be going now. Oh, and by the way, I am Instructor Kazaana, Instructor Miroku Kazaana"  
  
He shook her hand and smiled. Shaking back, she said her name.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Well Kagome, it was a pleasure speaking with you. Goodbye."  
  
He let go of her hand and walked into the simulation room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood inside the simulation room waiting for Miroku impatiently. He was about to barge outside and start making demands when he finally opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at Miroku indignantly.  
  
"About time, Miroku. What were you doing out there, appreciating your reflection on the floor?"  
  
Miroku smirked at Inuyasha's remark and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I was actually looking at something much more interesting on the floor."  
  
Miroku's smirk grew and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right, I don't wanna know."  
  
Inuyasha entered the simulator and was soon followed by Miroku who had gone to look for his helmet.  
  
"Shall we get started then?"  
  
Inuyasha took his seat on the left and Miroku took his on the right, signaling the technician to begin the simulation. In perfect synchronization they put on their helmets and secured they're seatbelts. A very familiar voice talked through the radio.  
  
'T minus 10 minutes"  
  
"Okay, here we go."  
  
Inuyasha started pushing specific buttons on the panel.  
  
"Engine and thruster status"  
  
Miroku looked to his right, flipped three switches and then looked down at his panel.  
  
"Thrusters and engines are green."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his panel and tapped it, his thoughts started to wander. *This is getting really old...and I'm hungry* He looked at the clock located at the corner of his panel. *It's already late. I wonder if there's any ramen at home* A voice broke his thoughts.  
  
'T minus 5 minutes'  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shook his head. *Oh well...so much for having the rest of the week off...*  
  
"Fuel and brake status."  
  
"Fuel tank full and brakes are ready"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and flipped one of the switches in between him and Miroku.  
  
"Houston we're ready for liftoff."  
  
The cockpit began to tremble and they heard the voice once again.  
  
'Acknowledged. Liftoff in 5...'  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on the controls, returning to his thoughts. He remembered the incident in the hallway. *I wonder who that girl was? She looked kinda down...*  
  
'...4...'  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was having thoughts of his own.*Great...Inuyasha's in his own little world again. He's probably thinking about that girl in the hallway...*  
  
'...3...'  
  
(inuyasha)*...maybe she's new here and was lost...*  
  
'...2...'  
  
(miroku)*...she did have really nice legs...I wonder if Sango is busy tonight?.........*  
  
'...1...'  
  
(inuyasha)*...I wonder if she's also training for the next lunar flight...*  
  
(miroku)*...I could take her out to see Chicago. I hope she wears that black dress...*  
  
'...and blastoff!'  
  
(inuyasha)*...huh?! We're already blasting off, shit!*  
  
(miroku)*..here we go.*  
  
They sat upright as the trembling amounted to quaking. The space shuttle lifted off the ground, seconds later swerving out of control and smashing the control tower.  
  
"Dammit Miroku!!!"  
  
He yanked off his helmet and seatbelt.  
  
"Oh well...seems like you failed your test Inuyasha."  
  
He calmly lifted off his helmet and took off his seatbelt. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and his left eye twitched. He talked between clenched teeth.  
  
"Wha...what did you say?"  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
" I said you F-A-I-L-E-D your T-E-S-T. 'Comprende?'"  
  
**twitch**"T...t...test?"  
  
Miroku nodded. Inuyasha's left eye twitched again and a stress mark appeared next to his right eye.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku smiled innocently but was shocked to see Inuyasha smile back. A smile wich didn't last very long.  
  
"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DIDN'T TOU TELL ME THIS WAS A FUCKING TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku started to sweat nervously.  
  
"hehe, calm down Inuya-"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! I AM PERFECTLY CALM!!"  
  
He took a deep breath and stomped out of the control room leaving a shaken Miroku behind. Miroku shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha really needs anger management."  
  
He left the simulator, stopping to give his thanks and apologies to the technician. He smiled and walked happily down the hallway.  
  
*Now to find Sango*  
  
Somewhere else, far away from the simulation room, a very angry student sat in the cafeteria chugging down a bowl of ramen. Once finished, already in a better mood and with a full stomach, he decided to go home while saying a three word prayer.  
  
*God bless ramen*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finally know the meaning of reviews. You don't really know how important they are until you want some of your own...so...review.  
  
P.S.: This story is already mapped out and will most probably be finished. I do not plan to stop just because of writers block so I have taken measures against it. Thanks to my friend Angel for helping me out. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Possibilities

Disclaimer: I have sad news. I have recently discovered for a fact that I do not own Inuyasha and co. I do not own Nutri-Grain, I believe Quaker does. Last but not least, I do not own osteryzer.  
  
Sorry for the long wait. It has been very hectic, what with the two investigations I gotta do and the fact that I had to practically rewrite this chapter because it was really long and nothing happened in it... even less than what is already here. Heheh '^_^ Enjoy.  
  
(*thoughts* **actions** "spoken")  
  
Blastoff Chapter 3:  
  
She closed her eyes as he leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Embracing him, she eagerly returned the gesture.  
  
Feeling something warm and wet licking at her lips, she opened her eyes lazily. Confusion washed over her when she focused on green eyes with black slits. *Huh?*  
  
"Mreow" **blink**  
  
"Aahh!!!!!!"  
  
She jerked upright panting, startled by the sudden vision of the eyes. Looking down, she saw her obese cat staring expectantly at her. Sighing, she lifted it and looked into its eyes.  
  
"What is it, Buyo? This better be worth interrupting my dream."  
  
Buyo tilted its head and looked at Kagome pleadingly.  
  
"....Never mind"  
  
Shaking her head, she put the obese cat down and stood. While stretching, she saw her cat roll onto its back and wiggle its paws in the air. She smiled sweetly and pet her cat on the stomach.  
  
"You're hungry, aren't you Buyo?"  
  
Her only answer was a purr. Deciding to get something to eat, she began walking towards her apartment's kitchen, when she caught a glimpse of the clock on her nightstand.*7:45 a.m.?!?!?!" She shrieked, ran to the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!!!!"  
  
She began the task of brushing her teeth, brushing her hair and looking for her clothes, all at the same time. Buyo lay calmly on the bed, observing his mistress prepare to leave. Finally done brushing her teeth, she put on her undershirt and skirt. Running to her dresser, she picked up her perfume and sprayed some on while looking for her hairclip.  
  
"Where is.....AHA!! Found it!!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed two nutri-grains. Opening one, she ran back to the bedroom and threw it on the bed, stopping for a pair of socks, her shoes and her uniform blazer on the way.  
  
"Breakfast Buyo!"  
  
Running back to the kitchen, she pulled on her socks and opened the other nutri-grain. She threw away the wrapper and stuffed the strawberry-filled oatmeal bar into her mouth. Grabbing her keys, she struggled pulling on her shoes while stumbling to the door. She opened the door with her free hand.  
  
"Take care of the apartment Buyo!!"  
  
She shut the door and flew down the staircase, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Back in her apartment, a very confused cat lay on her bed staring strangely at the odd morsel before him. She reached the lobby and said goodbye to the doorman while running out to the parking. Reaching her car, she yanked open the door and jumped in, turning the ignition while closing the front door and fastening her seatbelt. She drove out of the parking lot and sped down the road while fixing her hair and honking at the people under the speed limit; cursing at all the "granny drivers".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shouldn't you be looking for your student?"  
  
Sango had been sitting in the cafeteria, drinking her daily coffee and waiting for Kagome, when Miroku decided he would keep her company until her student's arrival. She thought it would only be a few minutes, considering Kagome was never late; but apparently, she was wrong. Kagome was late, not five minutes, she wouldn't mind five minutes; Kagome was half an hour late, which meant, half an hour more at work. This also meant, half an hour with Miroku.  
  
"Well, Sango dear, I figure that if my student were really interested, he would search for me. Don't you agree?"  
  
Miroku smiled sweetly and she sighed, taking a sip from her coffee. After a few moments of silence, Miroku decided Sango wasn't going to answer and an idea popped in his head.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango lifted her eyes from her coffee and looked at Miroku with feigned interest.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Miroku smiled and looked at Sango. She didn't like that look, it meant he was up to something, and that something most probably involved her. "Are you busy tonight?"  
  
She blinked and looked thoughtful, successfully hiding her blush. Sure, he might be a pervert, but she couldn't deny the fact that she liked him. He could be really sweet sometimes, when he wasn't busy flirting or checking girls out. Smirking, she began meditating. She knew she had the situation under control. She would be the one to decide whether he would or would not get the date. He had asked her many times before, but every time she would make up an excuse and say 'Maybe next time'. Then again, she should give him a chance...  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Miroku blinked and stared at Sango in shock.  
  
*She'll think about it?!*  
  
To the casual observer, it would seem hopeless, but Miroku knew better. With his continued studies he had come to the conclusion that Sango, she was different. When she didn't want something, she said it to your face.  
  
*She's actually going to think about it!!!*  
  
He could've jumped up and down with joy, but considering he was in the middle of the cafeteria, avoiding somebody and in Sango's presence, he decided against it. There still was a possibility she'd turn him down, but why be a pessimist? He noticed somebody familiar approaching and took that as his cue to leave.  
  
"Well, Sango, when your decision is made, just search me out. Don't think too much though, you might decide to say no."  
  
He stood up and left, but not before giving Sango a peck on the cheek and saying a silent prayer of gratitude.  
  
Sango sighed and stared at her coffee blushing slightly. She felt somebody sit at her table and looked up. Miroku's student, if her memory was right his name was Inuyasha, was sitting across from her, looking a little pissed off.  
  
"Do you know where that stupid pervert ran off to?"  
  
Okay, he was pretty damn pissed, but with the way he was clenching his jaw, it looked like he was trying to compose himself. She smiled, hoping to lower his level of tension.  
  
"You mean your instructor, right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.  
  
"He just left, that way."  
  
She pointed to her right, in the direction Miroku had left minutes before. Standing up, he murmured a 'thanks' and walked away. Sango took a sip from her coffee and sighed.  
  
*Kagome better get here soon...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I'm late! I'mlateimlateimlate...*  
  
Kagome ran through the hallways searching for the cafeteria while struggling to put on her uniform's jacket. When she finally reached her destination, she spotted Sango sitting and drinking coffee. Still in a hurry, she ran towards her.  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
She jumped when she heard somebody screaming her name. What else was she supposed to do? She had just been sitting peacefully after considering a date with Miroku and possibly sealing his fate, when right in the middle of starting a whole new cup of coffee... she had just finished preparing it as well. Pour some coffee, add twice as much milk, three spoonfuls of sugar and just a bit of cinnamon for kicks. That was what her mind was on, and when she was about to taste her wonderful concoction, somebody screamed her name, thus causing her to jump. Unfortunately, this caused her coffee to jump as well, flying in the air and falling all over her lap. She stood up in shock, knocking her chair over. She began to turn, thinking of many ways to cause pain to whoever made her spill her precious coffee, when she saw the culprit standing, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching at her stomach, trying, but failing miserably, to stop the sudden eruption of laughter. She glared.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome snickered and looked at Sango apologetically, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. Sango simply shook her head and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"You're late." **sigh** *This is gonna be a long day...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While walking out of the cafeteria, he heard somebody shout behind him. Giving in to curiosity, he turned around and saw Sango glaring at another girl with something he assumed was coffee spilled all over the front of her pants.  
  
*What a waste of coffee...* He shrugged and continued on his way.  
  
He found Miroku in the hallway, talking to yet another girl. He seemed to be distracted, so he decided to play an innocent joke on him. Sneaking, he stood behind Miroku. The girl had already noticed him and was about to say something when Inuyasha decided to make his presence acknowledged...  
  
"Miroku!!!"  
  
Revenge is sweet. To say Miroku was scared would be an understatement. You could say his soul jumped out of his body and ran around the compound more than 10 times. That would be pretty accurate.  
  
"Aaahh!!"  
  
The expression on his face was priceless. It's amazing how easily scared Miroku is while talking to a girl. Inuyasha was laughing so hard, his stomach was starting to ache. A few minutes later, he finally calmed down and witnessed Miroku look around, turn to him and glare. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your maniacal cackling scared her away..."  
  
Inuyasha simply crossed his arms and said indignantly.  
  
"I don't cackle, I crack up..."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and began to walk in the direction of the library, Inuyasha followed him.  
  
"So, Miroku, what are we going to do today?"  
  
They entered the library and Inuyasha sat at a table while Miroku went to the front desk and asked for his file. When he returned, he sat in front of Inuyasha and handed it to him.  
  
"Same thing we do every day, Inuyasha. Try to take over the world."+  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"...okay....let me rephrase that. What am I going to do today?"  
  
"Oh...you are going to organize my file."  
  
Inuyasha just stared.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to do that? It is your file after all."  
  
Miroku shrugged and leaned back smiling. Inuyasha sighed and glared.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Miroku's smile grew even wider.  
  
"I'm going to think of the things I can do with Sango tonight."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed a paper. Scanning it, he asked.  
  
"She actually said yes?"  
  
It was already known to him that his instructor had an obsession with 'the beautiful instructor Taiji-ya', as he sometimes referred to her, but her feelings towards him were unknown. It was actually very strange for her to go out with anybody, from what he had heard.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, and concentrated all of his attention on organizing the files.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Cleaning this coffee stain is not going to be easy...*  
  
Thankfully, Sango always had an extra pair of pants in her locker and was now walking with clean pants. Sango and Kagome were walking towards the gravity force simulation room, commonly known as the G-force room, a.k.a. the osteryzer. After a while, they arrived at the training room. Kagome began preparing while Sango went into the control room. Once ready, Kagome walked into the chamber.  
  
*Here we go...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+: For those of you that do not remember where this line is from: "So, Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" "The same thing we do every night, Pinky... try to take over the world" If you still don't know where it's from....I'll give you a clue, oh dense ones. *psst,psst* Pinky and the Brain *psst,psst*  
  
A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but it has to be done. Don't worry, Chapter 4 will be longer, and you will meet... the osteryzer (dun dun dun) oh yeah, read and review please and thank you. 


End file.
